1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to PVC gates and, more particularly, to a framing system for the gates.
2. Prior Art
Recent trends in the fencing industry have demonstrated that PVC fences and gates have begun to replace the more conventional wooden and metallic fences and gates for some purposes.
One of the problems with PVC gates, for example, arises when the user or installer attempts to attach metallic parts directly to the PVC material. In many instances, there is a tendency for the screws to tear out of the PVC material.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides a framing system wherein certain portions of the PVC gate are sandwiched and compressed between stainless steel framing brackets to which the hardware elements, such as hinge straps, are attached directly, thereby obviating, in that particular case, a direct connection between the hinge strap and the PVC material.